Commit it to memory
by Nianti
Summary: Basically a day in the life of our favorite pyro. If you look at it crosseyed, you might see some Larxel, but if you don't, the don't worry about it. WARNING: MAY CONTAIN SOME OOC-NESS


A Pyromaniac's way of life

"Hey, Ax... what were you doin' earlier? You disappeared a while ago, like you'd fallen off of the face of the world, man." Xigbar says, looking at me. I give him that little impish grin that I appear to be famous for.

"Meh, I was... setting something up, shall we say? Trust me... You'll see soon enough." I reply, grinning even more. Since we Nobodies were 'reborn' (with feelings intact, I might add) we've been living in Twilight Town. Sora has dropped by a few times, mainly to visit some of his friends who live here, but he was pretty surprised to find us here as well. Now, of course, everybody's happy: Sora's gone and made friends out of the Organization ('cept for "Superior", who has yet to re-appear from the darkness), and I'm back to my old prankster self.

"What were you "setting up," if you don't mind me asking?" Xig says, interrupting my thoughts.

"You'll see.... hm... should be any minute now...." I say, mumbling the last bit.

"AXEL!!!!!!!! YOU ARE DEAD YOU PYROMANIAC!!!!!!!!!!" A shriek echoes through the hall. I grin, and port outta the soon-to-be madhouse, leaving Xigbar to gape as a fluffy, slightly wet, extremely ticked Savage Nymph appears in the hall. Hm... I think that Destiny Islands sounds like a good place to take a vacation at, and on top of that I'll be able to keep an eye on Sora, and make sure he doesn't end up like his Nobody.

...

"So... you decided to show up after all, right Axel?" Sora said, after avoiding being smacked on the head by a weird-looking ball he and a few others are throwing around. I nod, watching as a blond guy who looks to be in his late teens or early twenties sends the ball flying past everyone.

"Woah ,take it easy, Tidus! You seem interested in how to play blitz ball, ya? Come on, we'll show you!" another guy says, this one maybe a little older than the blond and definitely well-tanned. I shake my head, politely declining his invitation; I then walk over to the sidelines, where Kairi is watching as her friends play and occasionally giggling at their comments. She turns and looks at me, asking a silent question.

"Let's just say it involved water, a hairdryer, and a Savage Nymph." I say, grinning at the thought of how Larxy must have reacted when she found Demyx laughing his head off (I think he'd just finished watching a comedy show or something)... it probably wasn't a pretty sight when she got done with him.

"Oh. Who'd you pin the blame on this time?" She asks, remembering when I told about all of the times I've pranked Larxene or one of the others.

"I didn't pin it on anybody. I just high-tailed it out of there; from what Xiggy told me, Larx was the one doing the pinning. I just feel kinda sorry for Demyx, though." I say, snickering again at how Xig had sounded when he called me in Traverse Town (Hey, I had to re-stock on some stuff... what else must I say?); Xiggy had probably been roaring with laughter once he figured out what I had done. Kairi just smiles, shakes her head, and returns her attention to the others. However, there isn't much to see, because a black port has just appeared in the center of the beach, and (this is what Sora told me, 'cause I high-tailed it outta there ASAP when I saw that portal) Larxene is walking out. She looks around, sighs, and walks back into it again. Once I have my breath back (I took a port straight to Halloween Town and then ran to the woods), I look around and sigh in relief. Then my cell starts buzzing.

"Hey, Axel? Larxene's gone now, so you can come back if you want." It's Sora.

"Nah, I think that's what she expects me to do. Maybe some other time, alright? Talk to ya later, Sora." I say, hanging up before he can give me an answer. The phone buzzes again, and this time it's Leon calling me.

"Hello. Flurry of Dancing Flames speaking." I say.

"Hey, Axel. Larxene's here in Hollow Bastion, and said that she's looking for you. You mind me telling her where exactly you are?" Leon says, sounding like he's pleading for me to get that living spark plug out of his home.

"I'm in Halloween Town. Tell her I'll see her back home, 'kay? Thanks Leon." I reply.

"No. Thank YOU, Axel. Later." Leon says, and hangs up. I sigh, and start to head for home, where I plan on holing up for about a month with some canned stuff and soda, as well as stuff for hot drinks... man, I am glad I bought the microwave and coffeepot I now have in my "cave" as some call it. A black portal opens, causing me to jump. I look around to see Larxene coming out of it, an eerily happy grin on her face. I just stare at her like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Um... H-hi L-Larxene... I, uh, told Leon I would meet you back home... so... whatcha doing here?" C'mon, pyro. Think. THINK!

Larxene just continues to smile at me, coming closer and closer, untill...

She hugs me.

I blink.

"What was that... for?" I ask, not noticing until the last word falls out of my mouth that Larxene has her hair tied back in a bun, with her two antennae-like locks of hair curling (as in the springy curls, but softer) gracefully down to the back of her neck.

"Thanks, Axel. For once, you pulled something on me that I acctually like. By the way, what did you replace my shampoo with?" She asks, her voice gentler than I have ever heard before.

"Um... it's the stuff I use all of the time. I can give you my extra bottle if you like...?" I say, still giving off the deer-in-the-headlights vibes.

"Okay, that would be great. Thank you Axel." Larxene takes me by the arm and pulls me through another portal. It turns out, she was setting me up: when we got though the other side, she pushed me thourgh the portal and into a bucket of water. She then leaped over my head, and onto the floor in front of me. She smiled, -grinned, acctually- and sent a small spark of electricity between her fingers. Like any sane person, I was in my room and bolting the door in about five seconds.

Well that's it for this journal entry, but hey: the preceding story is basically this pyromaniac's way of life.


End file.
